Anger to Desire in 60 Seconds
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Re-posted and ammended. GSR smut. Gil is angry at Sara but not for long. Hope you enjoy it.


**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own CSI but I wish I did.

I'm not exactly sure what's been happening in my continuous weird dreams but...this idea came from somewhere.

Enjoy!

**Anger to Desire in 60 Seconds**

The car journey home was quiet and tense.

However, the silence was broken as soon as the front door slammed shut.

"Are you crazy?" shouts Gil to Sara as she strips off her jacket.

"Don't start Gil. It's been a long shift." snaps Sara.

"Don't start? Sara, against strict orders you put your life in danger tonight."

Sara turns away and heads towards the bedroom, Gil quickly following behind her.

"I wasn't in any danger. Stuart wouldn't have hurt me."

"If you believe that, you are crazy. For goodness sake Sara, he's fifteen years old, he had a gun pointed at you." screams Gil as he struggles to control his anger.

Sara storms into the bathroom and slams the door. For the first time, since she and Gil became a couple, she locks it. Completely locking him out until he calms down. She sits on the edge of the bath and strips off as she thinks about the events of the last few hours.

The rest of the graveyard shift were at other crime scenes, leaving Sara and Gil to work this one. Usually they try not to work together as it's against the labs policy, but tonight was like murder central. Even swing shift was called in to help with all the crime scenes around the city of Las Vegas tonight. The police were called out to a quiet neighbourhood where gun shots had been heard. When they arrived they found a man had been fatally shot, his fifteen year old foster son holding the gun. He was calm as he told the police and Sara everything. He'd lived with the family of four, husband and wife and twin eleven year old daughters, for over two years after being passed around from home to home since he was six. Once, maybe twice, every week since he arrived at that home, his foster dad had abused him and his foster sisters. Apparently the mother was aware of what had been going on but she was petrified of her husband. Stuart was lying in bed when he heard his sisters crying and he snapped. He ran to his dads den and grabbed the shotgun then he followed his dad into the bathroom and shot him, to save his sisters, his mother and himself from further abuse. As the police were taking him out to the squad car, reality hit him and he freaked. He grabbed the gun from Brass' holster and held it to his head. "I can't go to prison. I was protecting my family." he cried.

Sara looked at Gil and was about to take off to help calm Stuart down when he grabbed her arm. Sara knew there would be hell to pay later but she didn't care. She whispered her apology, pulled her arm free and took off towards Stuart. Gil tried to follow but Brass held him back. "Sara, get back here." screams Gil, fear rising in his voice.

The closer Sara got to Stuart, the more panicked he became and he turned the gun on her. She stopped walking and started to speak softly to him, told him about her past, the abuse and the foster homes. She explained the procedure what would happen once he arrived at the police station. She told him that he and his family would be safe and that he had to remember that he fired the gun in self defence. It took about half an hour but Sara finally calmed him down and convinced him to drop the gun. Sara headed to the station with Stuart, against Gil's orders whilst Gil headed back to the lab, angry and slightly worried. When Stuarts interview was over, Gil was waiting to drive Sara home. She could see the anger in his eyes and she knew she was going to be in trouble, at home and at work.

Sara's thoughts were interrupted by Gil banging on the bathroom door. "Sara...open the door. Now!" he shouts.

After a few seconds the bathroom door swings open. "What the hell is your problem Gil? Everything worked out fine. I was safe, I knew he wouldn't shoot me." she screams back at him as she moves over to her dresser and pulls her pink silk nightgown over her head..

"Sara...you don't know that. He was distressed and scared and angry, anything could have happened."

"You don't know what he's been through. You couldn't possibly understand. I do. I had to calm him down Gil."

"Not at the expense of your life Sara. I thought you had common sense?" spits Gil.

"I do have common sense. I was trying to stop a scared and frightened little boy from making another mistake, and I succeeded." snarls Sara as she turns to walk away from him.

Gil grabs her arm, not hard but firm. "Don't you dare walk away from me Sara." he growls.

For a split second, fear flashes over Sara's face but she doesn't show it in her voice. "Gil...let go of me. Now." she bites back.

The atmosphere suddenly changes, relief, fear and desire fills the room. He can see Sara's chest rising and falling as she tries to calm herself down.

He loosens his grip but not enough for her to pull free.

"Sara, don't you understand that if something went wrong tonight I could have lost you?" he whispers. "I was so scared incase he fired the gun. How could I possibly live without you Sara?"

Sara's face softens. "Gil...I wouldn't have pursued Stuart if I didn't think I was going to be safe. All kids, adults even, who have suffered like him, need somebody to talk too. Somebody who's been through the same thing."

"But Sara..." stammers Gil.

"Gil...I'm sorry. I had to help him. I couldn't just...I didn't mean to scare or anger you. I'm so sorry."

"Please promise me that you won't put yourself in danger again. I can't ever lose you Sara. Promise me." he says, his voice breaking a little.

"I promise. I'm so sorry." she whispers, her voice also breaking a little.

"I'm sorry for calling you crazy and grabbing you." says Gil as he finally releases her arm. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me."

He can still feel anger surging through his body. He doesn't know whether he wants to punch the wall, shout at Sara some more or fall onto king-size bed and make love to her.

Choice three wins as Sara leans in to kiss him, accepting his apology. They kiss softly at first, both hesitating a little after their recent fight, but Sara quickly deepens the kiss as ecstasy takes over her body. She moves her lips over his face and down his neck, the stubble from his beard feeling rough against her lips. She sucks on his neck until she hears him groan and then works her mouth back to his. Her hands run smoothly up his chest, opening the buttons on his shirt, as she gently pushes him backwards and down on to the bed. She falls on top of him and removes her lips from his for a second to look into his eyes, all traces of anger, from both lovers, expelled. "I love you, so much. I am so sorry." she whispers. Sara moves her right hand to his face, she traces her thumb over his mouth and he kisses it before her lips find his again.

"I love you Sara. I wouldn't exist without you. I wouldn't want to." he whispers back as she trails sensual kisses up his chest. Her tongue eventually finds his mouth again and she licks his lips, begging for entry. He opens his mouth and fiercely kisses her back, the kiss letting her know exactly how much he loves her. She moans as he rolls over so that he's on top of her. His hands gently trace up the inside of her thigh, causing Sara to moan and part her legs. She reaches down between their bodies so that she can unbutton his trousers and pushes them down his legs. She gently takes him in her hand and rubs him for a second, until she can feel him quiver, and then places him at her entrance.

"Need you now." she whimpers as his hot, wet mouth devours hers.

He breaks the kiss and smiles down at her as he pushes in to her. They sigh, in unison, with pleasure as Sara takes all of him and Gil fills all of her. Gil starts to move, almost pulling completely out of her and then pushing back in. Sara moans as she starts to move in sync with him and her hands trail down his back and rest at his waist, gripping tightly as if she's trying to pull him further inside her. He leans in to kiss her forehead when she whimpers with delight, her body starting to twitch and shutdown. Their moans and groans getting louder as their pace quickens. Sara's head rolls back and animal like sounds escape her lips.

"Gil...now. Please now." she pleads.

He smiles down at her as he grinds his hips harder against her, when he feels her walls tighten around him he knows it's almost his time too, and with one slow, deep thrust she loses control, quickly followed by her husband. She moans uncontrollably as she feels him pouring himself inside her. His warmth completely relieving her body of the tension from earlier and her warmth relieving his.

He pulls out of her and pulls her into his arms. She rests her head over his heart so that she can feel it beating. She kisses and licks his chest until he groans her name softly as he kisses the top of her head.

Although no words are spoke before they fall into slumber, they both fall asleep smiling, knowing that everything will be alright when they wake up.

**The End**

**If you read this please leave a review. **

**I like reviews.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
